


Sweet dreams 美梦

by JamesSteve



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesSteve/pseuds/JamesSteve
Summary: Clark and Bruce returned to his home in Smallville to visit Martha together.克拉克带布鲁斯回了他在Smallville的家，一起看望玛莎。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	Sweet dreams 美梦

**Author's Note:**

> Plot to undertake BVS  
> 剧情承接BVS

**【蝙超】美梦**

**Summary** **：克拉克带布鲁斯回了他在Smallville的家，一起看望玛莎。**

**预警：剧情承接BVS，OOC**

布鲁斯是在食物的香气吸引中醒来，怀里的人已经不在了，他在一瞬间感到有些心慌，起身便想去寻找克拉克，所幸楼下的谈话声传来及时解救了他的恐慌，谈话的声音有些细微，听得不是太清楚，似乎是克拉克在和玛莎闲聊，他想他现在要做的是去洗漱一番，然后再去找克拉克和玛莎，如果可以他很想抱抱克拉克，什么也不做，就只是想抱着他感受他的气息和存在，然而这显然有些行不通，布鲁斯想玛莎不一定愿意看见那种画面，他可不想给玛莎留下不好的印象，毕竟她是克拉克的人类母亲，还是一个“玛莎”，他并不想怠慢于她。

布鲁斯下楼时看到克拉克靠在厨房门口陪着玛莎，没有戴着那副伪装身份的黑框眼镜，在家里让他感到安心不必害怕被人发现身份，他靠着门框低声地和玛莎撒娇说现在就想吃她烤的苹果派了，布鲁斯确实闻到了空气中弥漫着的苹果派香气，还有煎蛋，培根的味道，以及一点淡淡的牛奶味，是个很常见的家庭早餐。布鲁斯笑着走向他们，和玛莎问好之后便靠在克拉克身边挨着他，并没有做其他动作，只是站在克拉克身边而已，不知为何这让他由衷地感到安心。

克拉克微笑着看向他说：“布鲁斯，我听到你下楼的声音了，早上起来的时候还有点早，就没叫你起床了，阿福说你的作息时间很让人担心，便想让你再多睡会儿，你休息得还好吗？”

“很好，睡得很安稳，感觉很久没睡得这么好了。”布鲁斯轻声的回答他。

“布鲁斯，你可不要为了顾及克拉克的面子就说漂亮话，克拉克他呀小时候睡觉可不安稳了，我记得他很小时候的时候夜晚总是会呼吸困难，那个时候总担心一眼不见他便会承受不住，还好后来他慢慢健康起来了，我和乔纳森才放心一点，但是克拉克的睡姿即使长大了也算不上好，不过他依旧很可爱就是了。”

玛莎一边将苹果派取出来切好一边说着小时候的克拉克有多让他们夫妇担心，又有多让他们欢喜，仿佛是他们夫妇最珍贵最可爱的宝贝。布鲁斯想克拉克确实有那么可爱和宝贵，他是世界的希望，人类的指引，是散发着神的光辉却又最具人性的神子。

克拉克尴尬的打断玛莎对他小时候的絮叨，脸上都有了些薄红，那双蓝眼睛却愈发明亮了起来，仿佛晴空都装在他的眼里，回过头还带点羞涩的说：“布鲁斯，玛莎的苹果派最好吃了，我专门让妈妈做了想给你尝尝，你可一定要试试啊，保证你一定会觉得好吃的。”

“是吗，那我可一定要尝尝这让你赞不绝口的苹果派了，如果真有那么好吃我回去一定告诉阿尔弗雷德，他会乐意和玛莎交流经验的。”

“不过是些普通寻常的苹果派而已，克拉克他呀觉得我做的东西都好吃，就不要都站在这里说话了，一起去吃早餐吧。”我们把早餐都端上桌子，之后边吃边聊，玛莎说了很多克拉克以前的事情，小时候披着小红被单像个正义的小英雄一样在院子里和狗嬉戏玩耍，为了救落水的校车差点暴露隐藏不下去，那些寻找身世的迷茫旅行，各种各样不同时期的克拉克，随着玛莎的描述，那些画面仿佛真的在我眼前发生一般，那样的克拉克善良勇敢却又敏感脆弱，可这一切却让我心动不已。

玛莎的苹果派应该是很好吃，也许我该和Alfred说一声。

吃完早餐后玛莎让克拉克带我出门去看看风景散散步，我本想帮着玛莎收拾一下的（虽然我也不知道我能不能做好家务），但她拒绝了我的帮忙，说让我们年轻人一起聊天才有话题，我想说我已经不年轻了，但终究未曾说出口，因为我内心很想和克拉克单独呆一会儿，我很渴望与他相处聊天或者只是安静的陪伴彼此。

克拉克牵着我的手向外走的时候我便放松身体随着他去，还好现在早上的太阳只是散发着温暖的光辉，未曾将它的热情都挥洒下来。伴着微风和克拉克走在乡间小路上让我感到久违的宁静与轻松，一路上我们俩都是牵着手走的，他的手应该要比我小一些，刚好能被我全部握在手里，我觉得这很可爱，但我不会告诉他，这是我的小秘密。

克拉克一边走一边和我说：“玛莎是个很温柔的人，她很爱我，想要将有关于我的很多事都说与旁人，但因为我自小就特殊，他们都在努力帮我隐藏起来，没有什么人可以听她说这些，以前爸爸还在的时候他们总会担心我，偶尔也会互相讨论我做的那些事，只是后来，后来她便找不到人说这些了，所以面对你的时候才难免说得多了些，希望你不要介意，妈妈她很喜欢你也很认可你的。”

“我并未觉得困扰，也很荣幸能听到她对我说起那些，那让我觉得更了解你了，也让我更爱你了，我很喜欢听玛莎聊过去的你，那些我未曾参与的人生，我想如果我早点遇见你依旧会喜欢你的，也许我们还会有不一样的经历。”

我们站在金黄的麦田前，克拉克因为我的话而瞬间红了耳朵，脸上也泛起些微的红，但他的蓝眼睛却专注又柔软的看着我，像揉碎的星光般熠熠生辉，里面流淌着满满的爱意，那让我瞬间就迷失其中。我想吻他，让他的气息与我交融，彼此纠缠，而下一秒我也这么做了，他的嘴唇柔软红润，亲吻起来让我感到甜蜜而满足，与他接吻的美好触感让我有些恋恋不舍，神智回笼后我才觉得这可能有些冒犯克拉克，便想退后几步，但我有些不舍得远离他，庆幸的是在我退步前，克拉克拉住了我手臂，他的脸色微红，却依旧坚定的靠近我，我们随后便有了下一个吻，这次我比之前更靠近了他，紧紧抓住他的肩膀将他拢在怀里，似乎在害怕他会突然消失，当我们终于分开的时候，克拉克的嘴唇变得更加水润，白皙的脸和耳朵也都染上了绯红，湛蓝的眼睛蒙上了一层水光，看着他这样子让我无法自制的心动，只能将他抱在怀里静静感受他的气息方可平息内心的焦躁与不安。

等我俩都平静下来后，克拉克带着些许可爱的表情向我介绍了他家的玉米地和麦田，还说了很多他普通人工作中的事，“佩里偶尔会反驳我的稿子，还会嘲讽说一个体育记者就不要老去找蝙蝠侠了，可我觉得蝙蝠侠真的很值得报道啊，吉米他经常会找到哪里有好吃的分享给我们，还有露易丝她是我的好朋友，善良温柔又勇敢，星球日报的大家其实都很善良。不过，我最幸运的还是遇见了你，布鲁斯，你不知道你有多好，你是我见过最高尚伟大且富有智慧与正义的人，很多人不了解真正的你，我曾经也误解过你，但我很庆幸自己能看到真实的你，我很高兴能和你在一起。”

布鲁斯想说佩里为你感到骄傲，说你那么的优秀，还是星球报社唯一得了 **艾略特调查新闻奖** 的记者，他们都很喜欢你，我也很喜欢你。他还想告诉克拉克自己并没有他说的那么好，他才是他见过最善良美好的存在，但终究未能对他说出口，只是安静的看着克拉克，仿佛这样便足够了。

随着时间流逝，太阳也逐渐升高，再不回去待会儿就要热起来了，我们便也只能散漫的往回走。在回去的路上天气骤然变化，刚刚还散发着温暖的太阳瞬间便被云层遮住，天空一下子变得阴沉起来，这让我感到有些难受压抑，不知为何，我太不喜欢这阴沉的天气，我侧头看着克拉克，可他只是温柔的笑着对我说：“布鲁斯，你该醒来了，你还有很多要做的事在等着你呢。”我有些迷茫，我要做什么事，我现在要做的事就是陪伴克拉克然后和他回家啊，但远处依稀传来某个熟悉的声音，似乎在呼唤我，我无来由的有些恐慌，连忙回头看向克拉克，他只是神情柔软的看着我，“没关系的，布鲁斯，向前走吧，不要害怕。”

可是前面没有你啊！

那呼唤我的声音越来越清晰了。

“Master Bruce，Master Bruce，你该起床了，今天你有个会议必须要到场的。”

床上的人挣扎着醒了过来，眼神逐渐清明，在看清床边的人是阿尔弗雷德后却罕见的发起了呆，脸上神情带着一点怀念，但不过一会儿便调整好表情向阿尔弗雷德抱怨他才睡下不久，董事会的人很烦，不想去公司见他们。

阿尔弗雷德只是笑着看向他，然后调侃了他几句，告诉他洗漱好了后下楼用餐，随后便转身离开，他走了几步后却又回过头问了一句：“布鲁斯少爷是做梦了吗？”

“是啊，做了一个梦。”

“我希望那是一个好梦。”

“是的，是做了个好梦，一个美梦。”

第二天布鲁斯独自一人来到了克拉克的墓前，最开始他什么也没说，只是站在墓前沉默不语，高大的身躯静立于此地显得有些形单影只，天空有些阴沉，风声呜咽，就像克拉克下葬的那天，也是这般天气，仿佛世界也在为神子陨落而哀叹。

不知过了多久，布鲁斯·韦恩有些低沉磁性的声音响起：“克拉克，我做了一个梦，梦里阳光温暖，我们站在金黄的麦田前，你眉眼温柔的笑着看向我，目光专注柔软，爱意从你的眼里流淌出来将我包围，犹如满天星河倒映在你的眼里，明亮又柔和，而我只是看着你，就感觉这个世界都变得安宁美好，我想你肯定也看到了我眼里满溢的爱，毕竟梦里的我坦诚得不像我。”

“克拉克，我想我很喜欢你，你会喜欢我吗？”低语消散于风中，树叶发出沙沙的声音，无人应答他的问题。

我在想什么呢，你不会喜欢我的，你现在连拒绝我都做不到，而这都怪我不是吗。

我在未曾真正认识你时想杀了你，在你死去时才开始了解你，可我却在之后了解你的人生中无法自制的爱上了你。

我很抱歉，在你活着的时候，我辜负了你。

End

*BVS导剪版最后的报纸有写到克拉克的洞察力和调查技巧很强，所以逐渐被派去报道大事件，还写道他去年获得了艾略特调查新闻奖，是星球日报第一个达成此成就的人。

后记：大概就是一个老爷在超人死去之后才去了解克拉克这个人究竟是怎样的存在，发现超人克拉克的善良与美好，痛苦与迷茫，之后自我攻略爱上酥皮的故事。

酥皮的死不能怪老爷，都怪秃子，但老爷他一直在自我折磨愧疚。

第一次写文，人物大概OOC，没有什么剧情，感觉我有埋伏笔，但是不要让我这种第一次写文的人能有什么逻辑伏笔了，有问题随便说，我不介意的，毕竟我真的不会写文。


End file.
